Message Wall:Remulus Ferolight
Darth Arcturus Darth Arcturus was a human sith lord in the Clone Wars Era. He had mastery of the dark side of the force, and was an adept duelist. Early Life Darth Arcturus was once a Mandalorian named Andronikos Ordo. His mother was an Echani Jedi, and his father a high ranking Mandalorian. Andronikos' mother, in an attempt to try and kill him, died at his father's blade. Separated for many years, Andronikos became a Jedi Knight, renamed Remulus Mynockfaller. His father, Jaws Ordo, found him walking around the Coruscant underground. He explained who he was, and took Remulus to his home in the lower city. Jaws told Remulus everything that happened. Remulus started to have vague flashes of his youth, he could hear the sound of a vibro sword clash against lightsaber, he could smell the tears of his dying mother, and he could feel her saber fall to the ground, cutting off Remulus' arm. Remulus stood up and forsake the jedi, believing that they wanted to kill him. He came to the Mandalorian Guild, a bounty hunter guild who followed the Super Commando Codex, written by Jaster Mereel. Passing initiation, Remulus took on his birth name, Andronikos Ordo, once more. But, on a mission to the world of Umbara, Anrdonikos found himself stronger, feeling a dark presence. Dark thoughts crept into his mind, making him attack Aloquar Ordo, the guild leader, in attempt to end his life. Andronikos was cast out of the Guild. Now an Exile among the mandalorians, he met a sith lord named Austin Silvesniper. Austin then took him into his ranks . . . Training Andronikos began his training at Austin's temple on Maridun. Andronikos was taught how to use double edged, single hilt, and dual lightsabers. He mastered the Shii-Cho lightsaber form, and began to learn about sith history, and particularly became interested in Darth Nihilus and Darth Revan. Given trials that would have been classified as torture, Andronikos began to nurse his hatred to the Mandalorians, the Jedi, and his dead mother. He started to learn the ways of the dark side, and was an exceptional duelist. Finally, on his final trial, he was sent to the sith academy on Umbara to wipe out the sith heretics. He landed in a Trandoshan Camp, and quickly dispatched the Trandoshans. Making his way to the temple, he slaughtered every sith on the way. In the academy, he killed every single acolyte, and made his way to the training chamber. He shortly ended the droids and moved to the corrupt teacher, Varad Zagg. This time, the enemy proving a challenge, as he summoned fake avatars of Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, and Ahsoka Tano, eventually making his way to Varad. Taking his saber, he found the Fallen sith, Darth Maul, and his brother, Savage Opress. He drove them from the broken academy, and Andronikos made the academy his home. He returned to Austin, and was christened Lord Arcturus. Darth Arcturus After doing a series of missions for his newly christened master, Darth Silvernight ( Austin ), Arcturus found a special holocron, containing the teachings of Darth Nox, a sith from the Old Republic era. He learned his fighting style, his powers, and how to build a new set of armor. Shortly after, Arcturus challenged his master to a duel. the battle raged on for hours, Silvernight ending up to be the victor. Impressed with his new moves and powers, he decided that it was time for him to grant him acces to his full potential. Silvernight made Arcturus a Darth. Arcturus then made himself a new set of armor to show his rank, closely modeled after the armor of Darth Malgus. And the galaxy shook at the approach of the coming empire . . . Clone Wars Throughout the Clone Wars, Arcturus and his master brought havoc and destruction where ever they went. Being Allies with the Separatist's, they were given supplies, droids, and many assets. He fought the Jedi with rage, the clone with fury, and those who opposed him with sheer might. He even spoke with Darth Sidious, and he granted him access to his personal storage facility, Which contained a strange holocron, that spread darkness and smelt of chaos. It was the holocron of Darth Nihilus, but he did not know this for some time. He only thought of the power it contained. . . Redemption to the Light As Arcturus became older, he began to think about what he has done, and what he will do. He eventually found out about the holocron, about the secrets it contained. And he also found out, through his father, that his family are descendents of Revan, the Prodigal Knight. Stunned by these words, Arcturus flew to the academy he has transformed into his home. He started to see that there was more truth to the jedi code that he realized. So in an act of mercy, he brought his trusted ally, Darth Sadus, to the academy, and turned her to the light. Arcturus came to the council and told them of what he had done. They gave him the rank of jedi master, and replaced Revan as the Prodigal Knight. Changing his name to Remulus Ferolight, his redemption to the light was complete. What happened after then remains to be seen, but for now, we know the tale of one of the most darkest beings in the galaxy. . . Weapons and Abilities Darth Arcturus kept the lightsabers and weapons of his fallen foes, as trophies he would display on his walls. he carried a double edged lightsaber on his back, a short saber on the back of his belt, and two normal sabers on the front of his belt. He had a complete mastery of the light and dark sides of the force, so he was able to use force lightning, force push, electric judgement, force pull, force choke, etc. He even was able to heal most of his injuries. Personality As a sith, Arcturus was a being who inspired fear by merely looking at him. He was a rather merciful lord of death, who granetd his opponents a quick and painless death, and respected those who showed great promise and had extraordinary power. Equipment Arcturus wielded a single hilt lightsaber, and used a synthetic saber crystal. He wore a heavy suit of armor intoi battle and normal sith robes when off duty. He also had a double saber holstered to his back, and a short saber on the back of his belt. He even collected the sabers of his fallen comrades and enemies. Category:Male Characters